Nightmare Generation
by reddragon3695
Summary: Four short horror fanfics based on the music albums of King Diamond. the list is as follows chapter one give me your soul please (kurama) chapter two voodoo (yusuke, keiko) chapter three the graveyard (kuwabara, yukina) and chapter four the puppet master (hiei, mukuro) please read and review i would love to hear from you im new so help me feel welcome please lol.
1. Give Me Your Soul Please

**NIGHTMARE GENERATION**

 **a reddragon entertainment production**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or King Diamond's** **album Give me Your Soul... Please! or the Voodoo album or the Graveyard album or the Puppet Master album. This is simply fan made entertainment. And any racial slurs or the like are NOT the views or personnel beliefs of the writer; they are simply words that the characters say in the heat of the moment for the realism of the story they are in.**

 **GIVE ME YOUR SOUL...PLEASE!**

 **Prologue**

 **THE DEAD**

There is darkness...pure empty darkness that no light can shine through. There is nothing but a lightless void, the sound of a clock tick tocking endlessly and loudly through the dark void of nothing is all that could be heard.

Then a child's voice could be heard in the dark he could not be seen, but he could be heard. "Where are we now? What is this place?" he asked his sister.

"Don't you remember, little brother? We died. We're dead," she told him somberly not being able to see him only hear him.

"But what are they going to do to me?" he asked worriedly. "Am I going to hell?"

"I don't know," she replied. "But, that's what they say. I will try to find you another soul."

"I must go, but I can never stay," she finished as she headed toward the sound of the music guiding her to where she must go to save her brother.

"Now to this house I go." she said going off into the house.

"Don't let anyone see your bloody dress." the boy whispered to her as she left and then all was quiet again save for the sound of the ticking clock.

 **CHAPTER 1  
NEVER ENDING HILL**

"Time is never ever standing still, except on Never Ending Hill." Kurama mused as he sat on the hillside of his new home. He had just finished playing around a little on the organ that was in his new home. from where he was sitting he could see what was called devil lake because of its unique shape. thanks to his well paying job he was able to buy this home. he had gotten tired of the hustle and bustle of city life and so he had moved here into the outskirts of the city where it was quiet and peaceful. so far he loved it the house behind him was comfortable although maybe a little too big for his liking and sometimes it felt a little foreboding sitting atop of the hill that was called never ending hill. but Kurama had no trouble calling it home he thought as he glanced at the home he lived in.

Kurama turned his head back in front of him while he sat on the side of the hill with an arm resting on his knee, sitting comfortably in his leisurely clothing. it felt so wonderful sitting here instead of in the city. Kurama took in his surroundings which only added to his peace and relaxation. he could here the birds singing in the trees he noticed that it was so quiet that he could hear the wind shaking all the leaves in the trees and on the ground.

Kurama looked up and a small gasp escaped through his smile as he saw the golden clouds passing before his eyes. looking back down toward the bottom of the hill he could see his black cat magic down by the lake chasing butterflies that couldn't get away.

The sky seemed to give off a yellow tint that mixed with a red very similar to the shade of red his long hair had.

"I love this place in the early evening." he said aloud to nobody but himself since he lived here alone. Kurama also loved the color of the grass and other plants around him in this place the grass being as dark a green as his eyes. but he did admit that he was not a fan of the summer heat that he was feeling. and he did admit that he missed Yusuke and the others but he had already decided to plan a trip back home to see them all. it was something that they did every year and kurama was certainly not one to break tradition.

after a while had passed Kurama noticed that the sun was slowly going down. devil lake (which had gotten its name after a child had drown in it long ago.) he noticed was quiet now. Kurama stood up noticing that it was getting late. "magic! come here magic! It's time to come in!" Kurama called loudly with a soft yet loud call.

the black cat perked up as it heard the calls of its owner and began running from where it was by the lake and up the hill toward Kurama and to his side looking up at him and meowing.

"Say goodbye to your butterfly, Magic, because darkness is headed our way." he said with a smile, then looked up and saw the setting sun looking as though it were drowning in devil lake as it continued to set.

Kurama watched this scene until magic raised up on his hind legs and began to pick at Kurama's loose fitting pants. this brought him back to reality.

"right, sorry." Kurama replied to his pet. "come on magic let's go inside. it's getting late. Kurama said leading magic back to the large heavy wooden door opening it for magic who went through followed by himself. the sound the heavy door made being the sign that they had went inside the house that's appearance seemed more foreboding now that the dark of night replaced the red and gold colors that painted everything in a reddish hue. looking at the mansion at night one would never think that somebody like kurama would live here in this house. but he loved it, it had an old-fashioned feel to it that made kurama feel like he was living in a piece of history. he couldn't believe the great deal he had gotten when he bought the house. they had told him that nobody wanted the house because of how secluded it was. but kurama liked the seclusion and the surrounding forestry. he really liked this house and everything that came with it.

 **CHAPTER 2  
** **IS ANYBODY HERE?**

Kurama locked the front door behind him the heavy pins moving into place with a clang. turning around he noticed that it was getting darker as the night replaced the daylight. he turned the lights out during the day since his home sat on top of a giant hill the sun lit up the house perfectly during the day. but when night came it would grow very dark making the need for light obvious.

"The evening is here," Kurama spoke aloud." he could look and almost swear that he could see the darkness taking over his home. Kurama lifted up his bangs and wiped the sweat from his forehead thinking of how hot it is tonight. "looks like it will be another hot night magic." Kurama said as he walked down the hallway of his home.

Suddenly he stopped where he was and looked around. he had the feeling all of a sudden that someone was watching him. he looked around not being able to see much because of the darkness. but he felt like there was someone hiding in the shadows looking at him from the dark. as he stood in quiet looking at the dark around him he felt like he could almost hear the dark breathing.

as time passed kuramas tension stayed high to the point that he decided to call out to the anyone that he thought might be hiding from his gaze.

"Hello? is anybody there?" Kurama asked into the dark. He waited but heard nothing so he called out again. "hello is anybody here in my home?" this question was also met with silence.

Kurama took a moment and mentally told himself to relax there had not been a person on his land all day and that's usually the way that it always was. he wanted solitude and you didn't get solitude the way you did if you lived on never ending hill according to the real estate agent he talked to.

for a moment standing in the dark his feelings of being watched made him forget about turning on the lights. as he was about to go and do that he could have sworn that he heard the sound of someone calling out from the dark "help me."

this caused Kurama to jump and snap his head back towards the dark of a large room to his right. he could say that it sounded like someone calling for help but it sounded like it was being called from a long ways away. it was barely audible but the redhead thought that he picked it up.

"IS ANYBODY HERE?!" Kurama yelled feeling his uneasiness climbing. in return Kurama could hear a little louder this time, "help me...help me... it sounded almost like a... child. Kurama thought while his stomach started feeling as though it was knotting up.

 **CHAPTER 3  
** **BLACK OF NIGHT**

"I need light!" Kurama thought to himself before he ran down the hallway to the central area. Kurama needed to turn the lights on now he had postponed that enough. he thought as he turned on the chandelier. when the large area was full of light Kurama felt some of his anxiety leave him now that he had nice bright light for himself to see now.

suddenly he could hear the sounds of little footsteps coming from down the other hallway. Kurama was about to ask who was in his house but suddenly the lights were flickering. then the lights were out putting him back in the darkness. the anxiety that left when he had turned the lights on was back now that the lights went out.

it was so hard for him to see in the black of night. but he did notice that the moon was full and it gave him a little light through his windows. but he still felt very uneasy he thought that he should leave. but he was not going to be run out of his own house. the mansion itself had no phone so he could not call for help. but he decided to try and call for help on his cell phone he fumbled in his pocket for it and once he had it he discovered that his phone was dead.

"it was full earlier and I haven't even made a call today!" Kurama said to himself before he dropped the phone knowing it was useless now. he ran to try and turn the lights on again but they would not turn back on it seemed that the power was out. but how? things were really getting strange making him all the more uneasy.

Kurama ran back to the hallway but noticed his black cat magic was mesmerized by something in the hallway. almost like it was watching something but Kurama saw nothing even though it was dark in the hall the light of the full moon gave some light but still he could not see anything.

the growling that his cat started to do made Kurama look down to it to see that it was arching its back and bushing out its tail before letting out a hiss. Kurama found this to be unnerving to see his cats reaction at something that he could not see in the hall.

"ok get it together, Kurama and think." he told himself the lights were out and he could not see. but there were candles in the kitchen. he quickly turned and went to his kitchen thankfully he knew how to get to it even in the dark.

when he got to the kitchen he hastily opened the top drawer by his stove and took the matches that he had placed with them and hastily striking one and lighting the candle. it was a little challenging to do since his hands were shaking from adrenaline and fear. but finally he got it lit now he had just a little light to see again. which to him was better than nothing. he thought momentarily about a flashlight that he had...but he had no batteries for it.

mentally cursing himself for that he took the candle and began looking along the first floor of the house. Searching for the intruder that he knew was here with him. He couldn't help but ask himself what was magic getting so defensive about. what was in the dark that the cat could sense that he couldn't?

Kurama again heard tiny footsteps coming from the hallway opposite of the hallway leading to his front door. he walked cautiously trying not to blow out his candle. as he slowly walked he was suddenly hit in the head by something from behind. the pain and surprise caused him to jump and yell, he turned around in fear thinking that the person in his home was attacking him but once he turned around he saw that nobody was there.

this caused Kurama to have more fear then if someone was behind him. then something hit him on the head from the behind in the direction that he was just facing causing him more pain and eliciting another small yell from him. again there was nothing there. Kurama was starting to get more scared as time went on.

"It's so hard to see." Kurama thought to himself trying to get a hold of his fear and muster up the courage to find out what was going on in his home. he took a moment and tried to regain his composure. but the question would not go out of his mind. "Who or what just hit me?" whatever it was it had caused him to feel as though he was going to die from fright.

 **CHAPTER 4  
** **MIRROR, MIRROR**

Kurama's feelings were burning with fear. he knew someone was in his home he just couldn't see. he tried swallowing his fear down feeling it hit heavy and cold in his stomach. he silently followed the sound of little footsteps that he was hearing in the hall.

Getting into the hall with his candle still in his hand, he slowly walked down the hallway scanning what the candle would allow him to see. As he walked by a mirror hanging on the wall he glanced over reflexively and froze in his tracks. He felt his whole body turn into ice as he stared in utter shock at the mirror and what he saw in it.

He didn't see himself! he didn't even see the hallway that he was in! instead he saw a girl in a bloody dress standing in front of what looked to be the front of the entrance to his cellar. he recognized it easily as he was just in it yesterday.

Snapping out of his shock after a moment that felt like an hour. and worked up the nerve to speak to what he saw in the mirror. "Why are you here?! What are you looking for in this house?!" Kurama uncontrollably asked the questions in a tone that resembled more of a yell then a normal tone.

looking at the image Kurama found himself wanting to ask the apparition more questions but was too afraid to. so his mind began asking himself the questions instead. "why were her hands so full of blood?" Kurama mentally asked himself and noticed that it was in her blonde hair too. "good God!" Kurama almost said aloud. because of the color of the night, even with the candle still in his trembling hand. he could not tell if the little girl was dressed in red...or bloody white.

"the girls hair was such a bloody mess." Kurama thought to himself "and what were those marks on her neck?" he continued asking questions to himself that he knew he had no answers to give.

"are...are you dead?" Kurama asked aloud the fear he was feeling preventing him from asking an obvious question. the girl smiled and kurma could hear a thump behind him. he looked back and felt the wave of fear he was having renew itself. on the wall behind him he saw a bloody smear on the wall that looked like a little girls hand print that was dragged across the wall. and above it he could see his crucifix that he had hanging was now upside down on the wall.

these things caused Kurama to take another look at the mirror on his wall and again instead of seeing himself or even the hallway that he was in he saw a girl in a bloody dress and watched the little go down into his cellar and the door immediately dropped shut on its own. then the images in the mirror stopped and he could see himself again. but, through the mirror on the wall he noticed that blood was dripping onto his floor in heavy drops.

 **CHAPTER 5  
** **THE CELLAR**

kurama stood in front of the closed cellar door. deep in his mind he knew that he should stay away, that he should leave the house and never come back. but he wanted to know what the ghost wanted, what it was doing here.

these thoughts swirled around in his head as he opened the cellar door. Kurama took in a deep breath as if he were going diving. then he began his slow descent into the cellar where he thought the little girl just might show.

The dark was so much darker in the cellar. The candle in his hand couldn't break the sensation of fear. Kurama could see a trail of blood leading down into the dark where he knew he shouldn't go.

"I shouldn't be down here. evil is in the air." Kurama thought as he felt the ground underneath his feet as he followed the trail of blood. Kurama was beginning to feel like all the darkness around him was closing in on him.

Kurama walked deeper into the dark following the long puddle of blood that looked black in his candle light. Then in front of him in a halo of light he could see a shape...he knew it was her.

in the silent dark he could hear her breath and wheeze like there was something wrong with her throat. Kurama felt fear make his legs feel like they were trembling just trying to hold him up. he saw her slowly point her little finger at him with a smile and a laugh the apparition spoke to him.

"mine, give me your soul please!" she said with a slight giggle. her gaze staying on him the whole time.

Kurama was shocked and scared to the point that he thought he might pass out. he had never felt fear like this. the ghost wanted his soul. suddenly he regretted not leaving his house when he had the chance. his curiosity had put him into the scariest moment of his life.

"mine, give me your soul please!" the child ghost said again the smile still staying on her and her blue eyes were fully locked on Kurama's emerald green ones.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Kurama yelled out in fear as he staggered back a couple of steps. "I've got to get away!" Kurama told himself. her piercing eyes were burning deep into his mind.

Kurama started to slowly turn around then the girl started moving toward him causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. the dark was so much darker than before. the candle in his hand didn't burn anymore. Kurama felt like he was losing his mind trying to find himself in the completely dark cellar as he hurriedly stumbled blindly bumping into walls and pillars as he ran back toward the cellar door. the whole time he felt like the girl in the bloody dress was right behind him just a second away from grabbing him. he slipped trying to climb the stairs thanks to the dark and his own fear. he hurriedly climbed up the steps out of the cellar and turned around grabbing the cellar door and slamming it closed and locking it. scrambling backwards on his hands and feet he fell on his back. he could hear his heart beating so fast in his ears. he felt himself shaking badly as he laid there. After barely crawling out of the dark cellar he just said to himself out loud.

"I can't believe I made it out of there." in between heavy breaths.

 **CHAPTER 6  
** **PICTURES IN RED**

Kurama had gotten up finally and found himself watching the cellar door then hurriedly went away from it. moving back through his house he had to do in the dark since he no longer had a candle or light of any kind. but as he walked, he felt himself getting tired, very tired. finally, he half lies down/fell to the floor. he was so tired that he felt dead. it almost seemed like the dark was draining his energy.

Kurama could hear a voice in the darkness. it was the voice of the little girl. "Go to sleep. Go to sleep and I, I will tell you. I will tell you why I'm here."

"Am I dreaming? Or am I still awake?" Kurama wondered. he thought of how wonderful it would be if this was all just a dream and he was about to wake up to another hot but beautiful day with a sky full of light that bathed every dark spot and shadow with light eliminating the dark that he just could not get away from in this house. it was almost as if the ghost lived in or controlled the dark. "I see pictures of a little girl, pictures in red." Kurama thought before he passed out.

 **CHAPTER 7  
** **GIVE ME YOUR SOUL**

Kurama found himself in the dream traveling up never ending hill in a way that he could only describe as flying. moving over top of the land rather than walking on it. he saw that the front door opened for him as he flew straight at them and down the hallways. then was flown into a room where he saw two children a boy and a girl. he could not control where he went it seemed the dream flew him where it wanted him to be.

Kurama looked at the girl, it took him a moment to realize that it was the girl he had seen covered in blood. it took him a minute to figure out that was her the ghost had been covered in so much blood that it was hard to see that they were the same person. was this some kind of vision of the past?

Kurama watched as the little girl and boy were just playing and having fun. suddenly Kurama felt a jump when a loud forceful sound echoed in the room. and he saw a figure standing in the open doorway. Kurama noticed that there was an ax in his hand with what looked to be blood on it as well as the figure himself.

"what's wrong daddy? are you ok?" the blonde haired little boy asked. the man started screaming and yelling. Kurama started to get very uneasy at seeing the man covered in blood and holding a bloody ax. the way he was acting made it even worse Kurama once again felt afraid.

Kurama could see the stare the man had. it was as cold as ice. the man then began to storm toward the boy. "No!" Kurama yelled. he tried to move but he couldn't. he tried to blink but he couldn't do that either. it was like he was being forced to watch what was happening in front of him. he watched as the man raised the ax and slammed it down right into the little boy's head. Kurama gasped in horror and felt like he was going to be sick. Kurama saw the little boy laying on the floor, the ax still buried in his head. The little boy was dead! Kurama gasped at seeing the grizzly scene.

"this must be a dream!" Kurama told himself. "a dream from hell!" suddenly he could hear the voice that he had heard before. "give me your soul for the dead."

then the entire scene changed its appearance. the scene with the father and the children were replaced with the boy head split open by the strike of the ax and him covered in blood standing before what looked to be thirteen judges on a bench. the judges all spoke at the same time in perfect timing.

"a suicide is what you are. your going down to hell for what you've done." they finished. "no it's a mistake!" the boy cried. "please don't burn me!" the boy cried.

again Kurama could hear the voice of the little girl speaking to him. "give me your soul for the dead." this scene was replaced by another scene of the little girl she was covered in blood and now Kurama understood that the blood was not her own, it was her brothers as she held him as well as the splatter from the swing of the ax.

Kurama watched in horror as the man was still in a furious tirade and then grabbed the crying girl up by the neck and was squeezing as hard as he could. Kurama yelled as loud as he could to stop but again it seemed as if they couldn't see or hear him. what parts of the girls face had not been splattered with blood Kurama could see turning as red as the blood on her arms, white dress, and hair. then blue, and purple. the little girl went limp and was dropped to the floor.

from where Kurama stood he could see the dark marks on her neck that seemed to match the ones that he saw on her neck in the mirror it also explained why she wheezed at him in the cellar. Kurama felt so shocked, scared, helpless, and angry. he watched on as the man pulled a pistol from the back of his pants and after a moment of looking at his handy work put the gun to the side of his head and fired blowing bits of skull, blood, and brain matter out to the left side of him in a large squirted splat. Kurama couldn't help but compare it to popping a large pimple.

Kurama didn't want to see any more if this was a dream then he wanted to wake up now! suddenly kurama saw a newspaper appear at his feet he found that he could touch it. he picked it up and gasped at seeing the headline that read.

"MURDER/SUICIDE AT NEVER ENDING HILL!

NO APPARENT REASON.

"oh my God! Kurama gasped. he knew nothing about this. it wasn't even mentioned when he was in talks to buy the house. Then once again he heard the voice of the little girl saying to him again. "give me your soul for the dead."

now Kurama knew why it was here it wanted his soul to exchange for her brothers! as if that was the cue to end this nightmare Kurama jolted his eyes open and found himself still laying in the hallway floor with beads of sweat running down his face. but were they from the heat or his own fear?

 **CHAPTER 8  
** **THE FLOATING HEAD**

Kurama laid on the hallway floor after he opened his eyes. he felt his fear he was trying to keep control of taking over. he quickly got up and headed towards his door only to see that he couldn't open it. the lock would not open. he was trapped inside his own home.

"It won't let me leave!" he thought to himself. "of course not it wants my soul it's not going to let me leave." for a moment he thought he could jump out of the windows but they led to a very long fall to death at the bottom of the huge hill he was on.

Kurama ran back to his kitchen and grabbed a box of matches and began lighting candles everywhere. he couldn't stand the dark anymore. he gathered that the dark seemed to be controlled by the ghost so maybe he had light then that could keep it away from him until dawn when the sun was up. he hurried around lighting the candles on the walls trying to keep the dark out.

inside Kurama's mind nightmares were turning real. he had completely lost control of how he felt. he sprinted to the second floor of the mansion still lighting candles as he went. he had never felt so rushed. he just felt like any minute the ghost would get him. he would run to a candle, light it after fumbling with the match and applying it to the wick of the candle with a shaky hand. he kept thinking that this isn't real none of it is real and soon he would snap back to reality. but he felt an even stronger surge of fear that caused him to yell as he ran when the reality that this IS reality came to his mind. it was real and the ghost of a girl in a bloody dress was going to take his soul to give so that her brother would be with her.

the redhead felt tired but the shear fear kept him wide awake. he would not fall asleep that would be bad the ghost would take his soul for sure. he felt that he could not control what was real. the things he had seen were in his head as pictures colored in red. he could not get them out of his head.

Kurama lit another candle seeing that the area was starting to light up. he found a little solace in that. until he looked out the window next to the candles he lit. and saw a floating head outside the window watching him.

"aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Kurama screamed as he jumped back and stood frozen Kurama truly thought that he was losing his mind. then the floating head disappeared into thin air almost as if all it wanted to do was try to scare the sanity out of his mind.

Kurama got up and ran to the bathroom down a distance from where the head had appeared. going into the bathroom he took the time to light a candle in the bathroom. Kurama felt like he had to get some water on his face to help cool him down and help recollect his mind. he looked at himself in the mirror as the sink filled with water and saw his face in the candlelight. Kurama bent down to splash some water on his face it was cold to his skin. he raised up and saw the floating head behind him it had the wrinkled face of a woman. just like the one Kurama saw outside the window. there was no body just a head. as Kurama realized it was there he suddenly felt like there were strong hands around his neck forcing his face under the water of the sink that was overflowing. Kurama could move or breath, he was drowning.

Kurama screamed under the water as he thrashed around trying to break free. he pulled back with everything he had and just when he was about to pass out suddenly the grip around his neck from invisible hands let go and he fell back onto the floor and rolled onto all fours and started coughing and trying to breath again after to some coughing and heaving he felt himself cough up water that had gotten into his lungs. quickly he got up and ran down the hallway still half coughing.

 **CHAPTER 9  
** **COLD AS ICE**

Kurama burst into his room slamming the door and locking it behind him. he then started lighting candles everywhere in the room. he then sat on his bed feeling himself to be cold and wet. maybe he could stay here locked in his room like a scared little kid surrounded by candles giving off their light where he might be safe. he felt stupid for holding up in his bedroom but what else could he do? he was terrified, wet from where a floating head with invisible hands tried to drown him in his own sink. Kurama didn't know but around his neck one could make out the marks on his neck that looked like human fingers that had choked him.

suddenly Kurama noticed that the candles in his room were getting weaker. it then started to become darker. Kurama again felt his fear rising he wasn't safe in here either. shadows began dancing on his walls growing taller. the room itself felt like it was growing colder, and colder.

Kurama could see the dark creeping in around the door it was slowly taking over. Kurama's skin was turning a light shade of blue as it got colder in the room, he felt like he was frozen over, outside his body from the cold in the room and on the inside from the fear he felt. Kurama felt his breath was slowing even though it was summer. he was aware of this as he saw the dark start taking over. it was moving almost as if the shadows had a life of their own.

while the room got colder and colder, the spirits in his room were growing stronger and darker. Kurama could not help but think that the dark was like an open door inviting them into your home.

as Kurama breathed he could see fog coming out of his mouth. he was cold as ice, some of the water in his hair was frozen making his hair stiff and more noticeable than the rest of his messed up hair. his shirt was also feeling as if it were frozen. he was so cold.

 **CHAPTER 10  
** **SHAPES OF BLACK**

Kurama moved up his bed until his back was against the wall behind his head board. his last candle held in his hands it seemed to Kurama that this was the end where it all would begin. there were shapes of black on the floor and behind every door. even with the candles burning this dark did not vanish like the regular dark we disappear when we turn on a light. instead it seemed to be moving toward the light.

Kurama noticed the dark would go to a candle and just suck away the light until there was no more light to give then move a little closer to him. again Kurama felt a rush of uncontrollable fear as he realized again that this is reality. he could feel his sanity slowly vanishing just like the light that was being drained from the candles by this nightmarish dark.

Kurama let out a quick scream as he saw the dark moving onto the foot of his bed. more of the candles were slowly drained of their light and then the darkness would grow and move closer to Kurama who knew that he was trapped there was nowhere left to go he pushed so hard against the wall behind him that he thought he might go through it, he wished he would. the shapes of black were all around him.

"they are here!" Kurama thought to himself they were so close that he could hear it breath. it was a sound that Kurama could only compare to the icy howls of the dead. Kurama began noticing other things almost like a self defense mechanism. he could see a spider on the wall watching the shadows as they crawled. Kurama found himself asking a question out loud to the dark itself.

"is the darkness the only way for the other side to enter our lives!?" of course Kurama heard nothing back. but he could see them. he could feel them. closer and closer they got to him, human shapes made from the dark. Kurama could see a black moth fighting for its life in the flame of the last candle that he had. the only candle left lit in the room was the one in his hands and all around him were the shapes of black that had him completely surrounded. he could feel tears of fear and hopelessness running down his cold cheeks.

Kurama could feel that one of them was really close he could hear it and he could feel it. he felt as though he would die from the fear he was feeling before the dark did anything to him at this rate. the shapes of black that were at the foot of his bed were now moving further up his bed Kurama brought his knees up to his chest to avoid touching it.

Kurama then looked at the flame of the candle in his hands, it was getting weaker...the shapes of black were trying to kill his flame! Kurama let out a loud scream. the shapes of black were driving him insane he knew it!

looking back at the flame of his candle and saw it slowly shrinking. so little time...so little light...so little time...light. Kurama saw all the dark around him envelope every part of him but his face that had the smallest flame to keep it illuminated. then the small flame burned out and Kurama was in complete darkness where he heard a voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere around him that spoke aloud. "no more light."

 **CHAPTER 11  
** **THE GIRL IN THE BLOODY DRESS**

in the darkness that engulfed Kurama the girl in the bloody dress appeared right before his eyes. Kurama felt a sense of hopelessness at seeing this specter that had been tormenting him since he had come into his house earlier this evening. part of Kurama wanted to give up and just tell her to get it over with. and the rest of him was too scared to think. but he still noticed the full moon out a small window in the room.

he could see the girls dirty face as she got closer and closer. Kurama could feel her eyes in his soul looking around seeing all that Kurama had done with his life. Kurama knew exactly why she was here and what she was going to do. Kurama almost felt like he could feel her eyes moving over his soul. she was looking for something deep in his mind.

"Do not be afraid, there won't be any pain." the girl said in a way like she was trying to calm his fears. "I need your soul." she said calmly. then she had a look of surprise on her face. Kurama's soul was stained with sin. the girl in the bloody dress whose hands were hidden by the dark. but Kurama could still feel the icy touch of them on his own hands as she was holding them down. the hands were so full of blood, her brother's blood.

and Kurama's soul was no good at all for she needed a pure soul to give in exchange for her brothers pure soul. she was angry but had no time to waste on it. she had to move on before dawn came.

"I will not let my brother down! he will not go to hell! I still have time...tick tock."

 **CHAPTER 12  
** **MOVING ON**

"I've got to move on now the girl told Kurama as she continued to gaze into his soul it felt like her emotions were filling into his soul, he could... see and feel the tears that she cried for her brother.

"if only I could take his place on the other side. we need each other, in the darkest of night he's all I have." she was not speaking these words yet Kurama could hear them in his mind. and it felt like her emotions of sadness were being poured into his soul. dawn was not far off and the overwhelming sadness that he felt coming from the ghost made him want to speak to her he in a way wanted to help her. he felt the pain of loss that she had and that feeling was worse than any feeling of fear that he had felt this entire evening.

these emotions of loss and sadness moved him to speak in a helping way. "time is running out to find another soul. you've got to move on." Kurama spoke aiding the very being that had tormented him this night. telling her that she can find another soul free of sin. it surprised her that he was so sympathetic as to encourage her to take a pure soul and give it in exchange for her brothers. it seemed like a thing of evil to us. but to Kurama he felt such an emotional sadness from her loss that it made Kurama not care. just so long as she could be with her brother again.

"You've got to move on now before the dawn comes or you will lose your chance to save him." Kurama replied frantically. he knew from what he had learned having a connection through her supernatural gaze that when the sun rose she had to go back and if she went back empty handed then that was it for her brother. that was why she wasted no time attacking him to begin with.

"you have to find a new house before the dawn!" Kurama repeated to her.

"I'm trying." the girl cried. "I don't know if I can."

"Hurry!" Kurama yelled and with that the girl in the bloody dress vanished into the black of night. Kurama could hear her voice fading saying. "I'm moving on. Kurama fell to his bed completely physically and mentally drained. he felt the feelings of sadness and loss leaving his soul and found himself sickened with what he had told her to do. it was like the emotions were so strong that in that time he would have killed a pure soul for her to give her so he could stop the pure sadness he felt. Kurama found himself passing out from the whole ordeal half laughing half crying and decided that his company can do without him for a day...or week.

The girl in the bloody dress searched quickly as the sun would rise soon. she must find a pure soul. then looking on she smiled and simply said "I'm moving on to _THIS_ house!"


	2. Voodoo

**VOODOO**

 **CHAPTER 1 LOUISIANA DARKNESS**

 **Saturday**

Keiko Urameshi is sleeping but her husband is awake. this summer's night is too hot. it feels like his majesty was here. in the distance he could hear drums...voodoo drums. They were howling at the full moon. it was hard enough to get to sleep in the southern heat but those damn drums were keeping him awake. bathed in the glow of moonlight Yusuke got up and closed the window and went back to bed next to his wife. he could still hear the voodoo drums. he kicked his bed sheet off of him and closed his eyes. he seemed to be falling asleep but in his moments of sleep he saw a man dressed in all black with a top hat whose face was painted like a skull looking directly at him and smiled before rushing at him at lightning fast speed causing Yusuke to gasp and raise up from his sleep breathing heavily.

"Yusuke, what's the matter." Keiko asked placing her hand on his forearm

Yusuke looked down at his wife eyes, he could see that they were full of concern. "Nothing." he replied. "just a nightmare. Those damn voodoo drums are keeping me awake."

"just lay down and go to sleep Yusuke we will do something about them later." she said gently pulling Yusuke back down to the bed.

 **Chapter 2. "LOA" House**

1932, north of Baton Rouge Louisiana nights are darker than before. along the Mississippi that is where it is. the old colonial house, a mansion if you will. White as snow but the house still seems to have its glow.

And when the moon is full and bright. you can hear the drums of voodoo echo through the night. in the "Loa" house misery will strike again.

Jean Le Noir was the first to own this house. he was a voodoo priest, a hougan so they say. the voodoo cemetery, that is where he is. died at the hands of an evil Bokors will. They say... he's been walking the house ever since then.

They never should have come no, no, no, they never should have come to the "Loa" house. seven days ago, the urameshii's moved in. Keiko is with child, and Yusuke is the man. they lost their first child who they named Abigail but they are certain this child will survive. Keikos father is with them. why did they bring him here? white as snow that is all he sees. he's been blind for years.

In the "Loa" house misery will strike again.

 **CHAPTER 3 LIFE AFTER DEATH**

 **Friday night**

Four shadows heading through the dark, heading for the past. four shadows headed for the graves in the wooded labyrinth. four shadows headed for their spot without a trace.

Midnight and they are there. the old burial ground...is part of the estate. hidden by the heavy trees... where Jean Le Noir he rests. the shadows move, they are here to feed the dead. cause there is life after death. be patient and you will see. oh, it must never end.

Doctor Le Croix he is a thick bodied African American who is a voodoo sorcerer. then there is madame Sarita, an elderly woman who has the snake in her. and Lula Chevalier, a beautiful dark haired, dark eyed girl that no one ever sees. and Salem the servant a half black that belongs to the estate.

The Urameshi's are unaware that their butler Salem is here. voodoo has been his life. for him voodoo cuts deep like a knife.

 **CHAPTER 4 VOODOO**

 **Saturday evening**

A narrow path runs along the river. from the burial ground you might see it. leading to a temple of secrets where they meet once a week...to dance and feast.

"let the ceremony begin!" Doctor Le Croix speaks, his face painted to resemble a skull and his bare upper body having with paint on it to look like a rib cage. a top hat rests atop his head with a sacred plant attached to it.

As Salem and Madame Sarita play the voodoo drums Lula is dancing to them. twisting and turning all around and around. She is ready to receive the Loa. she is ready for the God. this one is Damballah.

Lula feels total emptiness inside, as Damballah gets ready for her ride. casting out from Lulas head one of two souls that seems to be dead. traveling deep in a trance. Lulas legs are getting weak. the Loa has seized its horse.

Lula is not the one speaking now. she is not the one that's lying now. "here drink girl, drink the chicken's blood." madame Sarita says handing the possessed girl a jar of chicken's blood. "drink and feed the God." the Loa takes the jar and drinks it down dropping the jar to shatter into glittering pieces of glass shards in the moonlight.

If you think this is all they do, then you better think again. because there is so much more to voodoo then meets the eye. human hair on waxen dolls, pins through their knees. pins through their little heads and through their stomachs.

The ceremony continues through the night as they all worship Damballah and listen to what the Loa has to say. they are all entranced by voodoo.

 **CHAPTER 5 A SECRET**

 **Sunday noon**

In the "loa" mansion the urameshiis are meeting there is a crisis they must resolve. "Two damn nights since we've moved in here we've had those fucking voodoo drums play all night." Yusuke spoke, he was tired of it and he wasn't crazy about demonic activity going on around his home.

"I know Yusuke." Keiko replied this was their home and she didn't want the voodoo activity going on anymore then Yusuke did.

"it has to do with the voodoo burial ground that is on our land." Keiko's grandfather spoke. "if we get rid of it then we are free of this nonsense." he finished, taking a sip of his noon tea.

The mansion is a dark and gloomy place. a haunted landscape, a house without grace. "yeah but it's got to stay a secret or the plan won't work." Yusuke replied.

In comes Salem he's six feet tall and dark. he is the new found butler of the "loa" house. they ask him for advice regarding their plan to destroy the cemetery on their land.

Salem looked at all of them with a solemn look on his face. "if you steal the grave of one who sleeps he will come for you to set him free. you must not break the chain." Salem finished urging them not to destroy the cemetery.

Yusuke was getting agitated he was fed up with all this voodoo bullshit and was on his last nerve but Salem had more to say.

"Jean Le Noirs spirit walks this house at night. never will he leave, because this is where he died. great wanga will hit you if you destroy the cemetery of voodoo. you must leave it be!" Salem finished.

Yusuke slammed his fist on the kitchen table and stood up. "dammit Salem I don't have time for your nigger superstitions!" Yusuke boomed but quickly calmed down seeing the look in Keiko's eyes at his outburst.

"sorry Salem, I didn't mean that. but you have to understand we have to do what we have to do." Yusuke said calmly.

Salem had no reaction from Yusuke's outburst that made everybody else jump, not even a flinch. instead he just stood motionless he didn't even seem to be breathing. then he replied in an even tone. "yes, sir I understand that you have to do what you have to do." Salem then left the tense room and went about his business. while Yusuke lit a cigarette and stewed in the tension that he had unleashed in the kitchen. nobody said anything for what seemed like an eternity.

"I agree Yusuke." the blind old man said. "we must do what we must do." Keiko nodded in agreement absent mindedly rubbing her pregnant stomach.

 **CHAPTER 6 SALEM**

 **Saturday midnight**

At midnight the Urameshi's were sleeping. at midnight that same night there was a shadow moving. Salem is moving without a sound from his quarters that were not part of the "Loa" house, to the burial ground.

So hot and so quiet. only the leaves are shaking. by one of the graves Doctor Le Croix is waiting for him. Doctor Le Croix shakes Salem's hand.

"i have terrible news." Salem says to the sorcerer.

"What is it?" he asks.

"They are planning to destroy the cemetery." Salem tells him.

"What!" Le Croix is terrified this could be the end. his fear turns to hate. "Great wanga will befall the urameshii's!" Le Croix growled.

"Salem you must save us. you must help us, by turning them to dust. here take this money to madame Sarita's boutique of voodoo and get us a snake curse and a little goofer dust. you will be the link between the urameshii's and us." Le Croix says handing Salem the money, "This could be an easy way to turn the urameshii's to dead." he finishes.

Two hours later Salem leaves madame Sarita's and heads for the cemetery. kneeling in front of the graves, he takes a handful of soil and leaves a copper penny in return. this is to protect himself from all the spirits that could come and dig themselves into his head.

By the house Salem is digging and, in the hole, he puts the bottle containing the snake that he got from madame Sarita into the hole and covers it with dirt. Salem moves without a sound back to his quarters. everyone is sleeping but not Salem...because he doesn't need it.

 **CHAPTER 7 ONE DOWN TWO TO GO**

 **Monday morning**

The sun has risen, just above the trees. the birds are singing, it's such a peaceful Monday morning. what a perfect morning...it could have been. but Salem's in the kitchen and that's a sin. he had made eggs for three along with some tea mixed with the graveyard dirt...from yesterday. Anybody eating Salem's "A la carte" today will be taken ill and... waste away.

Salem thinks to himself "oh Keiko you used to be so beautiful but now your gonna die. both of you are gonna die. yes...die!"

Salem walks upstairs with silver tray in hand, turns left walks a little further and knocks on Keiko's door. Keiko answers the door and greets him.

"Good morning madame, I have brought you eggs and tea." he says while thinking "i have your death at hand please partake." Salem looks in the bed and sees Yusuke in a fever, sick as hell. Salem knows he's got a snake bite and all is well.

Salem thinks to himself "One down two to go."

"Oh, thank you Salem but I'm morning sick and can't eat I'm afraid." she replies. "I have been throwing up most of the morning. and I'm afraid there is something wrong with Yusuke. could you please look at him he's really ill I'm worried about him." she finishes.

"THAT PREGNANT WOMAN! ALWAYS SOMETHING WRONG." Salem cursed mentally but kept his calm composure. "Certainly madame." Salem sits the tray on the nightstand and looks over Yusuke he checks his arm and sure enough there were to prick marks on his right forearm. "Must have bit him in his sleep." Salem figured

But Salem ignores it and puts a cold hand on Yusuke's head. "Oh, madame he's got the flu." Salem said raising up off the bed "he just needs rest madame he will be ok." Salem lied knowing that Yusuke would die slowly and painfully just the way Salem would like him to go. "Who's the nigger now Yusuke." Salem laughed mentally.

"So, he will be ok, then right?" Keiko asked nervously and doing her best to fight through the sickness she was feeling. Salem looked at her and replied with another lie. "Certainly madame." standing up Salem picked up the tray and started out the door.

"Thank you, Salem." Keiko said to him with a slight bow. Salem looked back at her and replied "No thanks are needed madame." then turned and walked out the door to Keiko's Grandfathers room. "Goodbye." Salem thought to himself.

 **CHAPTER 8 SENDING OF DEAD**

 **Monday evening**

Its evening now and silence is all you hear. Yusuke is getting really sick he's sweating like a pig. the fevers got him now. and as for Keiko's grandfather, the morning snack has put him down. "He should have stayed in bed, oh why didn't I?" he thought to himself.

The sun is setting, silence is all you hear throughout the "Loa" house. Keiko feels uneasy, her morning sickness has passed but she feels scared she is the only one left healthy Yusuke was sick and now her Grandfather was down. "maybe he caught the flu too." Keiko thought. she gave her Grandfather a cup of water and kissed his forehead before leaving and closing his door. She went downstairs into the living room where Salem was sitting.

She knew something was wrong. she looked at Salem who was sitting quietly. "Salem what's going on?" she asked him.

Salem looked at her from where he was sitting and replied. "let me tell you a story madame, a secret about your land. and the reason... for all this madness. the burial ground on your land is a secret voodoo stand. and if you ever destroy this sacred place, legend says that you will die and never find your rest. I'm telling the truth madame trust me. if the living can't feed the dead, then the dead will come for you!" Salem finished strongly looking at Keiko with piercing eyes.

"Youd better hold your tongue Salem!" Keiko replied challengingly "Because I don't believe in ghosts." she said sternly.

"Of course, madame." Salem answered before he stood up and walked outside. "If you need me I will be in my quarters." he told her before closing the door and walking off in that direction without making a sound. "Then there is only one thing left to do now." he thought. "And that is sending of dead."

The four shadows are meeting again at the cemetery gates. darkness is a friend, midnight will soon be here. everything should be ready now...for "sending of dead."

Doctor Le Croix places the image of Saint Expedit upside down and around. then he speaks. "Let the ritual begin." then begins praying

"Almighty God, Father of mine, come for Keiko Urameshi. that she may be "disappeared" forever lost. Saint Expedit, you are a Saint and I am a sinner. I send you to find...Keiko Urameshi. Oh, rid me of her head and rid me of her soul. rid me of all her thoughts, rid me of her memory. For this curse to work, Baron Samedi, Samedi, Samedi send your blessing. So, Keiko may be gone."

La Croix finished his prayer and as if sent from the sky, Baron Samedi creeps into Doctor La Croix and possesses him. he begins speaking to Salem. "you must bring me a sacrifice. you must come back before midnight. Kneel before my cross.

Salem does all that he is instructed to do and takes a handful of soil from the graves of the dead he wants to send...into Keiko. "Now quick, quick run back to the house. the soil must lie where Keiko sleeps." Baron Samedi says after drinking the blood of the chicken and then leaves the body of Doctor La Croix who falls exhausted to the grave yard soil unconscious.

 **CHAPTER 9 KEIKO'S NIGHT**

 **Monday night-Tuesday morning**

 **Master bedroom**

Salem's standing in the dark, watching Keiko's sleeping body. Someone is in her bed, twisting, turning in his fever. Yusuke will not even see her. Salem was invisible, he was the one to bring her down.

Salem opened up his hand the "goofer dust" is falling, it's now on Keiko's hand. Salem could almost see the dead as they entered Keiko's head. then deep into her stomach. Salem wondered how the baby felt.

Then violently she sat up followed by screams of pain. Salem knew she was hurting. Yusuke remained where he was, suffering in his agony and fever. Salem only saw the whites of Keiko's eyes.

She spoke an unknown tongue then spat up a little blood. "Yes." Salem thought to himself. "the time has come I must be gone." Salem moved back into the darkest part of the room. but suddenly Keiko's Grandfather burst into the room and ran to Keiko.

"What is he doing?" Salem thought to himself. "I thought I had him not moving. "No matter the dead in Keiko's head will take her to an early grave." Salem mused then was gone.

"Go back to sleep dear." Keiko's Grandfather said gently pushing her back to the bed. "It's just another nightmare, those damn voodoo drums." he spat at hearing them again. "I will stay here tonight and keep you company so you can sleep again. Yes, sleep Keiko." he said soothingly to her unable to see her eyes, and the twisting and contorting of her body he just thought was her having a nightmare it would pass soon...

 **CHAPTER 10 THE EXORCIST**

 **Tuesday morning**

At the light of dawn, on a day without sunshine...Salem had vanished completely gone. would Keiko survive? her grandfather was panicking. he could not see her but he heard her thrashing around and speaking in an unknown language. her voice had changed from female to male. and if he could see her he would see her twisting and contorting body and her white eyes. while Yusuke laid next to her barely alive.

It was as if Keiko had gone and some...thing had taken her place. something like a demon. Grandpa remembered his friend...father Malone. he fearfully got up and walked around the bed as the demon lunged at him growling and roaring. he fumbled for the doorknob as he faced the sound of the noise even though he couldn't see it. but he could hear it, and the sound of it made his heart and blood feel like ice.

He opened the door and slammed it shut and quickly went to the stairs almost falling down them. he could hear the demon upstairs even as he went for the phone.

"Operator!" he said fearfully. "please put me through to New Orleans. The Abbey of the holy saint's father Malone please. It's urgent! you've got to put me through!" he finished in a panic.

The operator did just that and father Malone answered. grandpa explained everything to the father about the voodoo drums and Keiko and Yusuke. it only took a minute before father Malone understood and replied.

"Listen my friend do not worry I will be there this afternoon." Father Malone said and hung up the phone. before he left he grabbed everything that he would need for an exorcism. then left for the "Loa" house.

Grandpa waited outside for his friend who indeed arrived in the afternoon. "Greetings my friend take me to them." father Malone said holding his bag as they entered father Malone could hear the demon upstairs and took out of his bag some holy water.

"And so, this house I bless." father Malone spoke as they went upstairs. in the room father Malone gasped at the sight before him. the demon roared at him and was speaking something to him in a language he didn't understand.

Father Malone went to Yusuke and pulled him away from the bed he was sharing with the demon and noticed his forearm. "He's been bitten by a snake." Father Malone had been bit by a serpent before that's how he could recognize the wound and the swelling around it.

Father Malone carried Yusuke downstairs and told his friend to call for an ambulance quickly! grandpa did just that as father Malone pulled out a holy cross and bible and the holy water for the soul and headed back to the room the demon was in and shut the door behind him.

 **CHAPTER 11 UNCLEAN SPIRITS**

 **Tuesday evening**

Father Malone stood at the foot of the bed slinging holy water on the demon who howled in pain. And yelled back at him "I SSIP NI RUOY YLOH RETAW!" but father Malone ignored the unclean spirit and begain speaking.

"Holy Lord, almighty father everlasting God and father of our Lord Jesus Christ. who sent your only begotten son into the world to crush that lion."

"KCUF UOY REKUS KCOC!" the demon interrupted with its growls. but father Malone went on unaffected

"Strike terror Lord, into the beast. Let your mighty hand cast him out of your servant Keiko Urameshii so he may no longer hold captive this prisoner.

"EEEEERRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The demon growled, foaming at the mouth its white eyes staring with burning hatred at father Malone.

"i cast you out, you unclean spirit! in the name of our Lor Jesus Christ! it is he who commands you! it is God himself who commands you! by the sign of this holy cross!" Malone said holding it up.

"kcuf ni eht ssa rehtaf enolam." the demon spat.

"Give way to Christ, the power of Christ compels you, the power of Crist compels you." father Malone repeated several times.

"ruoy ynup dog si kaew! uoy gnikcuf toggaf! ahahahahahah eeerrraaaahhhh!

 **CHAPTER 12 CROSS OF BARON SAMEDI**

 **Tuesday evening**

One single hour is like a working day. father Malone is getting tired. darkness has come again. the demons seem to be resting. Keiko is looking just like hell, there's not much of her left to save now.

Meanwhile in Salem's quarters there's a shadow that moves into a room full of secrets of life. into a room only few have survived. there is a cross upon the wall, the cross of Baron Samedi. the shadow is taking the cross away. the shadow is Lula, the girl that no one ever sees.

Lula takes the cross of Baron Samedi quickly and quietly up the stairs and into the room. then gives it to Keiko. this cross will set us free she tells the demons and rushes away.

The cross is large and full of nails. in the darkness she is up again standing over father Malone who is slumbering in a chair. "Father I'm about to sin." she says. she raises the nail covered cross and brings it down on father Malone's head. he falls to the floor, she hits him again and again and his blood is all around him.

Grandpa rushed in hearing the racket and hears father Malone scream for help. "Stop it Keiko stop whatever you're doing!" he commands. I don't know why but Keiko dropped the cross and came back to herself. in two hours, everyone was there police and ambulance wiping up the tears.

 **CHAPTER 13 IF THEY ONLY KNEW**

Tuesday night Monday morning

I heard a policeman say to grandpa there once was a Salem, the care taker of "Loa" house...but he died years ago. as a matter of fact, he's buried right here on your land.

If they only knew.

 **CHAPTER 14 AFTERMATH**

The "Loa" house and the old voodoo burial ground are still standing in all of their glory. the Urameshis left the hospital and Louisiana and went to...i don't care. Malone survived. He's a scared old man now. By the way my name is Salem.

You cannot say that everybody's happy. but you can say that everybody is now safe from each other. at least I thought so, until a few days ago. when I heard of some mother by the name of Keiko Urameshi whose newborn baby was speaking in the strangest tongue...BACKWARDS!

A miracle? some expert had uttered the word _VOODOO_


	3. The Graveyard

**THE GRAVEYARD**

Lighting zig zagged across the sky followed by thunder. there was no rain yet, but it was coming. laying on the dirt of a grave, the head stone just inches from his head Kuwabara looked at the night sky wandering.

"Where am I? what am I doing here in this forsaken graveyard?" Kuwabara asked out loud. then it all started coming back to him.

"...yeah that's right. that's what I'm doing here...I remember now. this is my new home...and they will never find me here. yes, they will never, never find me here because, because I'm out here and there in there and I'm out here! ah hahahahahahahahahaha...oh my head it hurts! Oh, it hurts!" Kuwabara said these words very quickly before the terrible pain took control of his head.

 **CHAPTER 2 BLACK HILL SANITARIUM**

Kuwabara had been in there for way too long. and as he walked the halls at night, he could see the other inmates hiding from his eyes. this place was for the mentally ill, for those who had lost the ability to function in a normal society.

Kuwabara had been in there for four years and he hated every second of it. the other inmates stayed away from him after he gouged out the eyes of someone who had called him a child molester and bit the nose off of another inmate who attacked him. his friend tried to help him but Kuwabara had bit his throat out. that particular inmate died there in a pool of his own blood. ever since then other inmates stayed out of his way.

Kuwabara had seen the sickness of all mankind. in black hill sanitarium they were driving him crazy. "Gotta get outta here, gotta erase this fear. no more scientists." Kuwabara thought to himself.

There was a loud buzz indicating that it was time for the inmates to return to their padded rooms and wait for their medication. some in wheelchairs wheeled their ways to their rooms, others were escorted by men in white. Kuwabara walked to his room and laid down in his little cocoon and went down into the black of his mind. he had had enough of therapy in little white rooms. nothing here could end too soon.

The men in white came around making sure everyone was in their room. Kuwabara hated those men in white. the men in white sticking needles in his mind. yes, he had to get out of this place no more silent tears. and most importantly no more scientists. tonight, he would make his move he had been a good boy for almost a year, getting the staff to relax around him and to trust that he would not hurt anyone. it was paying off. the security was getting lax around him.

 **CHAPTER 3 WAITING**

Just after midnight at black hill, the lights are out and they are bringing Kuwabara his pills. "but they didn't know Kuwabara, they didn't know him at all. if they did they would know that tonight pills will be chills will be kills." Kuwabara thought to himself.

Waiting in the dark Kuwabara could not take another night at this place he simply could not take it anymore. Kuwabara knew that if he didn't take his medication then they would all be on him. but he hid them in the elastic of his pants. they all seemed to be fooled. this way he would not be incapacitated and would be able to act.

"Nursie doesn't know it, but this is her last night." Kuwabara thought to himself. She has the key, the key to freedom that he needed to escape. Kuwabara pretended to be doped up so when the nurse checked on him he suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the neck with both hands and pulled her inside his room. she was unable to breath so she couldn't scream. and she was so much smaller then him so she couldn't fight him off.

Kuwabara squeezed as hard as he could with his large hands around her tiny neck until she stopped fighting and went limp. Kuwabara could see her empty eyes staring at the padded wall and he could not feel her breathing anymore. he let go and took the key from her bluish hand that she had tried to use as a weapon to fend him off with and he went out his open door.

Looking around he could not see anyone in the hallways. dead doped up eyes watched him as he ran down the hallway past other inmates' cells and opened the first door. he hurried now fearing that he could be discovered at any minute now. he ran opening doors that never opened before.

Kuwabara found his way outside and kept running through the woods. he ran six miles through the wilderness that night until he reached the cemetery gates. he climbed up the locked doors and went into a tomb that was in the cemetery and relaxed. he was home at last among the moonlit cemetery graves and tombs.

 **CHAPTER 4 HEADS ON THE WALL**

Kuwabara was in a cold and lonely tomb. surrounded by darkness in his new-found home. he's not alone anymore, he's looking back at yesterday. he remembered his escape, and what he had to do. Kuwabara looked up at the wall and saw the heads on it. they were dead yet alive.

Kuwabara knew that if you died in a graveyard the soul couldn't escape if you lost your head. instead the soul lives on in the brain. Kuwabara liked that idea.

Last night when he climbed the cemetery gate. he saw a man digging in the ground. It was the gravedigger Jerimiah working the late shift. he had worked there for years he already had one foot in the grave. with Kuwabara's help he got in the other. Kuwabara couldn't believe that he wasn't stronger then he was. Kuwabara was tall and strong and he used that size and strength to do the gravedigger in. then decapitated him with his own shovel.

Kuwabara looked at the gravediggers' head on the wall. the look on its face was full of fear and disbelief. Kuwabara approved.

He looked at the next two heads, Mary the hooker had come to the church by the graveyard to give the reverend sexual favors in return he gave her money that belonged to the church.

"may their souls rest in hell." Kuwabara thought. one would think that Kuwabara was killing needlessly, but no it all had a purpose. no one comes to his graveyard and leaves again. nobody must find out that he is here. especially THAT man.

Kuwabara stood up and fell to his knees holding his head. he couldn't get rid of the voices. so many voices, all saying different things at different volumes and tones. they were all merging together into one large mess of incoherent gibberish.

"AAAAAHHHHHH DAMN IT HURTS!" Kuwabara screamed before collapsing into a ball on the floor half crying half screaming. this went on for a while until it finally stopped and Kuwabara climbed unto the coffin in the middle of the tomb and slowed down his breathing and closed his eyes and after a while fell asleep.

 **CHAPTER 5 WHISPERS**

Sometime later Kuwabara was awoken from his sleep by whispers. "You've got to get his daughter, daughter. you've got to get his daughter, daughter. you've got to get his daughter." the voices kept repeating

"Yukina." Kuwabara said aloud before smiling and closing his eyes and laying his head back down on the coffin. "Yes, a perfect plan." Kuwabara thought. sometimes the voices were very helpful to him.

 **CHAPTER 6 I'M NOT A STRANGER**

Kuwabara had been watching Yukina all week. he had been watching her at school he knew her schedule, he knew it well. He knew exactly when she was leaving.

Kuwabara had taken the gravediggers truck and clothes so that he may blend in better. thankfully he had been wearing all black so the blood on the shirt didn't show. the clothes were kinda tight but Kuwabara could make do.

"Hello Yukina." Kuwabara said approaching the little girl as she sat on the steps of the school building. "Oh, hi." Yukina replied nervously.

"It's ok." Kuwabara said "I'm not a stranger, I am a friend. I was sent here to get you. I'm going to take you home to daddy...later," Kuwabara said patting her on the shoulder. his big hand taking up all of her shoulder.

Kuwabara kneeled down in front of the little girl and looked at her. "You have such beautiful eyes and such beautiful hair. you must be at least seven years of age by now. I haven't seen you since you were two."

"AS IF I REALLY CARE! BECAUSE YOU'RE HIS DAUGHTER, HIS LITTLE DAUGHTER. THE ONE I'M SUPPOSED TO HAVE HURT. BUT I COULD NEVER, I WOULD NEVER HURT A LITTLE GIRL LIKE YOU!" Kuwabara screamed inside his own head so loud he got a slight headache from the intensity.

"Now come with me child." Kuwabara said.

"No!" yukina replied. "I don't know you. You're a stranger. SOMEBODY HEL..." Kuwabara put his hand over her mouth to stop her screams then picked her up bookbag and all and carried her to the truck.

"Come on little girl...why are you making such a fuss. come on I is time. I've got real dolls on my wall." Kuwabara said putting her in the truck "I made them myself and you can play with them and play with them AND PLAY WITH THEM! until your daddy comes to get you." Kuwabara spoke fast while shaking his head from side to side.

Kuwabara got into the truck and looked over at yukina who was crying. "Don't cry Yukina I and you will soon be home now. I and you will play and I and you are gonna have some fun yeah!"

Kuwabara pointed out the windshield and yelled "SWEET GRAVEYARD HERE WE COME!" then started the truck and drove off in the direction of Kuwabara's home.

 **Chapter seven digging graves**

"Yukina you stay here, the tomb is warm. Why don't you play with the dolls on the wall?" Kuwabara said to the sobbing girl. who gasped at seeing the heads on the wall that Kuwabara was talking about. Kuwabara went outside with the shovel that he used to behead the gravedigger and started digging.

Kuwabara was not the man he used to be since HE put him away. he left half his brain back at that crazy place. did that mean that he was insane. did that mean that he was to blame? no not to Kuwabara it didn't.

Kuwabara looked over and saw Yukina watching him. "Is it true what they say?" he asked her as he dug. "That little girls don't cry? Yukina look at me." Kuwabara said to her "I'm going to be his misery. I'm going to be his HELL. and I wish him well in HELL!"

Kuwabara was digging graves, seven deadly tombs. below the bright moon. "McKenzie, how could you think I would forget?" Kuwabara said aloud. later that night with all seven graves dug Kuwabara thought how clever he was. all the headstones said yukina forever on them.

 **CHAPTER 8 MEET ME AT MIDNIGHT**

Yesterday after Kuwabara finished up the last of the seven graves. he went to call McKenzie with the phone number he got from yukina. he called and woke him up in the middle of the night. "Surprise!" Kuwabara said over the phone. "Oh, revenge is sweet." Kuwabara thought.

Up and awake McKenzie knew that Kuwabara was still alive. if you asked Kuwabara who McKenzie is he would tell you that he is the mayor of this forsaken little town. and that he's yukinas father. and that he was the one who brought Kuwabara down.

He is such a sick little puny man. Kuwabara would say that he is sicker than he was. and Kuwabara knew that he was sick.

"Meet me at midnight by the cemetery gates or else your little yukina will be dead!" Kuwabara said viciously over the phone.

Call Kuwabara sick in the head, but you can't call him a liar. in fact, he used to work for the mayor. until one night he caught the mayor molesting his own little child. who do you think they all believed when McKenzie put the blame on Kuwabara. this caused Kuwabara to be placed in black hill sanitarium for the criminally insane and Kuwabara's father who had put up with his mental problems all these years disowned him in the courtroom and later committed suicide out of shame leaving Kuwabara completely alone and hated by all.

"McKenzie, did you hear me?" Kuwabara said coldly. "...no yukina, she's fine. she's sleeping in the coffin...CAN'T WAIT TO MEET YOUR FACE AGAIN!" Kuwabara yelled out of impulse then hung up the phone.

 **CHAPTER 9 SLEEP TIGHT LITTLE BABY**

"Yukina, it's time for bed and you need your rest." Kuwabara said placing the little girl in a coffin that was in one of the graves he dug. "So, lie down in your coffin dear. ill wake you when daddy's here alright." he said with a smile. suddenly yukina started crying when Kuwabara put the lid on the coffin.

"no, no, no. Don't cry. do...little girl from head to toe deep into the ground you go. Down. DOWN" Kuwabara said holding his head. standing up and grabbing the same shovel he decapitated the gravedigger with Kuwabara began singing as he shoveled dirt on top of her.

"Sleep tight little baby. Sleep tight below the ground. sleep tight little baby nowhere to run around...oh the worms...oh the worms. after a while Kuwabara could not hear the cries anymore and when he was finished, he went to the cemetery gates and waited for the mayor. but as he was waiting, he could feel something pounding at his head. it was almost as if he could still hear her screaming.

"oh, yukina I'm doing all this for you. I didn't mean to, I didn't want to but you've got to sleep tight little baby." Kuwabara said as he held his head in his hands.

Looking up Kuwabara saw the mayor standing in front of him it had started to rain. "So, you came at last." Kuwabara said with a smirk. "Let me see your face, let me see your heart you son of a bitch!"

Kuwabara looked at the mayor and to him he saw a little baby, a little tear. Kuwabara knew he was trying but he also knew that he couldn't stop the fear.

"if you ever want to see your little girl again you better do as I say!" Kuwabara demanded "dear Mr. mayor welcome to my humble tomb. come inside...you know you have to. hahahahahahaahahah uh Kuwabara breathed then slammed the door behind them.

Inside the tomb that read Kuwabara, Kuwabara began to weep. "Oh, daddy...I'm so alone, oh daddy...come home he cried over his father's burial site. "Oh, daddy tell me what to do."

"Daddy don't look at me like that." Kuwabara said pushing himself away from the center of the tomb on the floor holding an outstretched hand as if protecting himself. I didn't do it...HE did...it was HIM. Kuwabara said pointing at the mayor. "i could never, I could never. I wasn't even there."

"Daddy tell me what to do...Daddy wait...don't go. Daddy please stay Daddy...no you're fading away. Oh, daddy please stay. you're going down McKenzie." Kuwabara said in anger toward the mayor.

"What am I to do with you?" Kuwabara said rising to his feet in anger "Sit down you creep. you degenerate son of a sheep.

 **CHAPTER 11 TRICK OR TREAT**

The only light in the tomb was coming from so high above. watching from so high above the moon was looking at them through a tiny window.

"Down on your knees." Kuwabara demanded and wrapped a blindfold around his eyes. "the two of us are going to play a little game. I think I will call it trick or treat." Kuwabara said picking him up and walking him outside the tomb a way then threw him to the ground.

Grabbing the mayor by the back of the neck Kuwabara spoke. "Yukina is sleeping in one of seven graves. now you decide which ones are trick or treat!" Kuwabara threw the shovel down in front of the mayor who fumbled around until he found it.

"I can only let you fail this twice the third time you must be right." Kuwabara smiled. "you better start digging, she could be dying as we speak. the worms could be feasting on her."

The mayor felt for a gravestone and began frantically digging. All the while Kuwabara was enjoying himself. "How does it feel to be digging for someone you love. to be digging for love." Kuwabara mused.

The mayor found a coffin and opened it up and put his hands in the decomposing rot of someone else he jumped back in horror.

"Wrong one try again hahahahahah." Kuwabara taunted. the mayor climbed out of the hole and found another gravestone and started digging. he was desperate, frantic.

He reached the coffin inside and opened it hoping to feel the warm face of his daughter but instead felt a cold live less skeleton. "Oh, you failed again!" Kuwabara mocked. "that's someone else you've got there you blind folded creep. I'm beginning to get the feeling that your, your digging your own grave ahahahahahahaha." Kuwabara made a shoveling motion in the air as he said it. "only one chance left to save your daughter now."

The mayor was filled with adrenaline and fear as he dug on the next grave he found. Yukina had to be in this grave she just had to be. He felt the shovel hit a coffin lid but before he could open it Kuwabara hit him in the back of the head with a big rock and he went face down on the coffin. Yukinas coffin.

"Oh, Yukina your daddy won but I'm winning now." Kuwabara said aloud. then dragged the mayor out of the hole and back to the tomb and tied him down.

 **CHAPTER 12 UP FROM THE GRAVE**

As Kuwabara looks the mayor deep in the eyes he sees only darkness. "i must have knocked him out good...I kinda like that." Kuwabara thought to himself. "i, I must go."

Here we go again digging into Kuwabara's twisted brain. he thought he was losing it again. "lalalalalalalala." he said aloud as he went to Yukinas grave. he reached down and removed the rest of the dirt. "lalalala." he continued.

"Yukina, Yukina don't you fear I will get you out of there so you can breathe again. you can't sleep forever dear. Lalalalala" the tune wouldn't leave his head. Kuwabara lifted up the lid of the coffin and pulled her out. "Come to daddy." Kuwabara said.

"lalalala tell me how it makes you feel when I sing so nicely to y-ou LALALALALALALALA!" Kuwabara's singing became loud and erratic. "YU kina Yukina aaaahahahaahaha!" Kuwabara started punching himself in the head as the pain in it got worse and worse.

 **CHAPTER 13 I AM**

Back in the tomb Yukina is sitting in the floor. Kuwabara was standing by the door...the door to freedom. the door that Kuwabara closed so shut. and as he took another look at his mind, he seemed to think that the sun had come, but it hadn't. there was only darkness.

"McKenzie you better realize it's just you and I now." Kuwabara said coldly as he looked at the mayor. who had his back against the wall on the stone-cold floor. hands tied with nowhere to go.

"This court is now in session!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "you stand accused of stealing a child's innocence and freedom too. I am the only judge and I am the only jury. I'm also your lawyer too. so, tell me what to do." Kuwabara was told that last bit by his own lawyer when he was put on trial for the mayor's crime. McKenzie looked terrified he begged for mercy but Kuwabara was in no mood to hear his pleas they reminded him of his own pleas that fell on deaf ears in court.

"What's it gonna be?" Kuwabara asked. "are you guilty or are you GUILTY! Yes, you just go ahead and cry!" Kuwabara said feeling the retribution for the way the mayor made him feel in court he wept just like Kuwabara had and like his father had before he took his own life later that night out of shame. even his own father had believed the mayors lies. Kuwabara was getting the justice he so rightfully deserved and he was enjoying every minute of it.

"I, the judge and the jury find you guilty of stealing the innocence of a child. and therefore, we sentence you to die, slowly yes. die, die, die, die, die, die, die, DIE!" Kuwabara sung in a deranged melody.

 **CHAPTER 14 YUKINA FOREVER**

"leave it up to me girl." Kuwabara said to yukina. "you tell me when and ill act. by the first light of dawn, daddy will be on his way. by the first light of dawn, no more daddy I say." Kuwabara said looking over at yukina. "you tell me when and I'll make him disappear." Kuwabara said with a smile.

Kuwabara could feel that the sun would be here soon...looking back at yukina who was crying Kuwabara could see her messing with a string.

"what are you doing yukina don't touch that string! what do you think you're doing, girl?"

Too late Kuwabara should have seen it coming his way. glass from the broken window so high above heading straight for his neck. by the first light of dawn, Kuwabara lost his head. by the first light of dawn he realized. "Oh, God...I'm dead!"

Kuwabara could feel his soul creeping...up into his brain. Kuwabara guessed he would be scared, if he weren't already dead. but his blackened heart had told him no one really cares anyway.

"Yukina, what are you doing now?" Kuwabara said inside his head. "Do not set him free, girl! Yukina what are you doing? you better take a listen to my head. did you hear what it said?"

The view was strange from where Kuwabara's head was laying on the cold floor. it was hard when you're only a ball. "How could the mayor win?" Kuwabara thought. "and I become one of THEM." he thought referencing the living yet dead heads on his wall. "I'm just a head on the floor. my body is over there, but I am still right here!" Kuwabara cursed.

"Yukina, come back here. Yukina you can't leave me like this!" Kuwabara pleaded.

"Yukina, I hear your little feet coming my way. pick me up and lets head for home. but not a word to daddy." so, the little girl put Kuwabara's head in her back pack and left the tomb with her daddy.

"Yes, I'll be with Yukina forever, Yukina forever..." Kuwabara mused as they left the cemetery.


	4. The Puppet Master

**THE PUPPET MASTER**

Midnight...Hiei could see the snow that's falling while still hanging on his wall. he's thinking back in time, to when he still had a life free of misery. Oh...but it was never to be.

The snow is falling and still she was haunting him. he's thinking back in time, to the cellar in the darkest night. all the misery. all...the blood he had to see.

They're ready for the show. now the blood must flow. they are waiting above. Oh nooo!

Let the show begin!

 **CHAPTER 2 THE PUPPET MASTER**

Night time in Budapest, so many people are waiting in line. darkness without a radiance what a night to be watching a Christmas show. as Hiei and his fiancé Mukuro walked through the darkness to their seats in the theater and took their seats.

"aren't we lucky sweetheart we got front row center seats." Mukuro said to Hiei with a smile some snowflakes melting in her red hair.

"We waited in the blistering cold for hours we should get good seats." Hiei replied "it looks like the place sold out."

"I'm not surprised." she answered kissing him on the side of his head. "They say this is unlike any puppet show we've ever seen before."

"Hn, we will see if it lives up to the hype." Hiei replied taking off his gloves and scarf.

The theater is so dark inside, gas lamps light the stage. they watched as the curtain began to rise.

"what a magical mystery feeling watching the puppets dance at the end of their silvery strings. the puppets were almost human in size and like children with plague in their flesh these puppets were all so grotesque." Hiei thought to himself. he looked over at Mukuro and could tell she had the same feeling.

"These puppets are sick looking." Hiei said to his lover.

"Sssssshhhhh here come the puppets." was her only reply.

Hiei looked on and saw 1...2...3 puppets waiting in the wing. then they started to walk, in line and suddenly they were all on the stage. Hiei could see the puppet master high above on the walkway. he pulls one string and up goes a leg, down goes a head. he pulls one more and then he lets them all go.

Hiei and Mukuro stared in amazement as the puppets all stood with no strings attached. Hiei took a look at the little drummer boy. "Oh, no!" Hiei gasped he thought the puppet looked at him "Is he alive?" Hiei wandered for a second but no it couldn't be they are just horrific puppets playing in a macabre Christmas show he thought.

Hiei got a little scared when the little drummer boy puppet began to play his drum. on the skin of his hand he could see a little cut. "...blood." Hiei spoke softly. his fear began to climb.

So many things there were not what they seemed but Mukuro loved them all. "This show is amazing Hiei." She said without looking over at him but if she had looked over at him, she would have seen a look of shock and fear on his face.

The show finally an end. the master himself was on the stage with what he called his children. the curtain falls and then the puppets they are... gone. the theater erupts in cheers Mukuro is clapping while Hiei sits in his chair still in shock at what he saw.

 **CHAPTER 3 MAGIC**

In the darkness after the show people were leaving and headed for home. the air was damp and cold outside the theater. they don't believe, that what they saw was magic.

Hiei knew it was magic. to him the night was full of it. he never saw the undertow, and he never saw the evil down below.

He would never forget that night, he saw the magic in mukuro's lightening blue eyes. THEY would never forget that night they saw the magic in each other's eyes. all the people are gone now and it's just Hiei and Mukuro, and they believe in magic.

"It was magic I know." Hiei said to Mukuro as they talked the night away. they have so much in common. they had met a year ago and instantly had to get to know each other. they became engaged just a month ago. and neither one of them could be happier. no matter how bad their day was the sight, or voice of the other instantly brought them to a better place. Hiei was never one to show emotions but, she made him grin like a fool every time he saw her beautiful eyes. those lightening blue eyes that reflected her electrical personality that Hiei so loved. and she loved his red eyes. red like the deepest center of a fire. she felt so safe every time she looked into them especially when they cuddled the cold nights away.

Suddenly one, night Hiei felt so cold it was as if a ghost was next to him whispering its cold breath into his ear and said "Kiss her now." He looked down at her in his arms in the bed, their eyes locked and before Hiei could do anything he found himself locking lips with the blue eye's redhead.

That kiss one year ago was a seal of their eternal love. tonight, she went to the theater alone and never came home. "I gotta find her now." Hiei thought to himself.

But he would never forget that night. he saw the magic in her eyes and she had seen the magic in his eyes.

 **CHAPTER 4 EMERENCIA**

The shadows were thick and old. Hiei was searching the dark for his love. behind the theater of puppet shows Hiei found the steps to the cellar hiding in the shadows.

The cellar door opens while the full moon watches above. then 300 pounds of a woman Hiei knew came out and closed the door behind her. it was the puppet master's wife. she pulled a cart behind her and tucked a knife away on her person.

"Emerencia, where are you going with that knife?" Hiei asked mentally

Hiei hid behind the wall of the theater as she came up the stairs pulling a large wooden cart. Hiei wondered what the cart was for. deep through the narrowest streets Hiei followed her every step. in an alley there was a homeless sleeping. Emerencia approached him pulling out the knife as she did so. And then..." Oh no!" Hiei said aloud barely a whisper as he looked away.

Hiei learned two things that night the first was that it was so strange to see a life slip away. and that in the moonlight blood is black not red. Hiei looked back and saw that the knife was still deep in the poor man's chest, keeping most of the blood inside the body. Then Hiei saw her pull a large sack out of the cart and wrap him in it and in a display of pure strength that came from her three-hundred-pound frame lifted the sack up and drop it in the cart with a loud thud. "She better leave before she gets caught." Hiei thought not daring to make a sound.

Through the dark old streets no one must know. only the moon and Hiei knew. and neither of them would ever tell. Hiei saw her coming back his way so he quickly ducked down and hid out of sight and held his breath as the murderer passed by him cart and all. every bone in Hieie's body told him to leave. but he had to follow her, his love had come to the theater and he had to find her. so, he began following her back toward the theater.

When they arrived, she pulled the body off the cart and drug it down the stairs to the cellar. the head of the body in the sac making a thud, thud, thud sound as it hit the concrete steps. Then Emerencia opened the door and dragged the body in through the door into the dark.

Hiei waited a moment, he wondered why she left the door ajar. he needed to find his Mukuro so he summed up his bravery and slowly and quietly crept down the stairs and paused for a moment when he was in front of the door. every fiber of his being was screaming at him to leave and go home and hide in his bed. but his love for Mukuro drove him onward.

He pushed open the door and quietly entered and what he saw...was a horror show. "Good God!" Hiei thought then felt a strong blow hit him in the back of the head. he screamed and fell to the floor, he tried to get up but was hit in the back of the head again, and again. the third strike knocked him out cold. Emerencia had known he was following her and hid behind where the door opened, waited for him to come through and then clubbed him from behind.

 **CHAPTER 5 BLUE EYES**

Hiei opened his eyes, he could barely see. he had a feeling inside that no one was there but him. "I'm stone cold...i must be lying on the floor." Hiei thought to himself. he tried to move but his hands were tied to the wall by a thick iron chain he couldn't move at all.

"Wait I remember." Hiei thought. "I must be in the cellar.

His red eyes were sucking dark trying to brighten the gloom. then his eyes were blind no more he could see what was in the room...it was full of skeletons dressed in human skin. they were sitting on their shelves a cellar full of sin.

Finally, Hiei put it all together. "THE PUPPETS WERE MADE OUT OF HUMANS!" Hiei said out loud. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed and struggled to try and get free, but he couldn't.

There were so many puppets there. there were eyes everywhere. Hiei looked around until his eyes rested on a puppet with red hair and blue eyes...lightning bolt blue eyes. he recognized them. "Oh, no it's the eyes of my love." he thought. "MUKURO, NO!" Hiei screamed again.

Hiei closed his eyes and opened them again but the eyes seemed to shine at him in the dark. but all the tears in his eyes made them look like a blur. "This is only a dream...only a nightmare...somebody better tell me it's just a nightmare!" Hiei kept saying over and over again as his heart sank into his stomach. He tried to will himself to wake up in his bed and roll over and wrap himself around Mukuro and hold her tight and tell her all about his horrible dream so she could comfort him and tell him it's all okay now it's all over.

But it wasn't working. it came to him that this wasn't a dream that it was more real possibly than anything else in his life had ever been. he screamed again at this realization.

He looked back at the lightning blue eyes, he knew they saw nothing even though they seemed to be staring right at him. but yet the eyes were so alive. he sat staring at them crying and sobbing.

 **CHAPTER 6 THE RITUAL**

As Hiei cried and stared into the eyes of Mukuro the puppet master and his wife opened the metal door and entered the room. Hiei was in shock, he couldn't speak. they lit the torches in the cellar and Hiei could fully see his surroundings causing his shock to increase.

Human skulls, ancient books, the black candles made of human fat burning so low. in the gloomy light Hiei saw an altar in white. "what is it for? It must be a ritual." Hiei figured as he stared at his surroundings.

He saw glass jars up on the shelves. inside them, a liquid as dark as hell. there was one for every puppet.

Hiei saw the puppet master get an ancient book and open it. he was speaking magic words from ancient times. Hiei was feeling strange inside. it was as if something had taken his mind.

In panic he kicked the shelf with all the jars on it and one of them fell to the stone floor and busted. red liquid went everywhere. "It's blood!" Hiei gasped.

"How dare you disturb my work!" the puppet master said to Hiei.

There was a demon skull, red as blood. it was a symbol on the wall. Hiei felt a sting in his eyes as they were given eternal life. all because of the blood on the floor, an interrupted ritual.

The puppet master started reading from the book again and he lured away Hiei's soul. Hiei didn't know it but to the puppet master his soul was gold. trading souls with the demon is something the puppet master knows, as well as hell.

Magic life...is his return. Hiei could feel pain in his skin, like burning. and he felt some kind of magic...inside. then he was rendered unconscious.

 **CHAPTER 7 NO MORE ME**

Hiei woke up still in the cellar and noticed he was laying on something soft but he couldn't move. he was restrained, he realized soon what it was. "why? why am I strapped to this hospital bed?" Hiei asked out loud knowing he was not alone. The puppet master turned and looked at him with a polite smile and approached the bed and leaned in toward Hiei.

"First your eyes, then your skin." the Puppet master said pointing towards his eyes then skin on Hiei's arm. "We will make you feel born again." the puppet master finished. there will be no more Hiei I'm afraid.

Hiei noticed a shiny scalpel in the puppet master's hand. Hiei looked over and saw that the master's wife had the jars for blood. she kept one near. Hiei feared for his life. he feared there would be no more him after they were done. was this goodbye to his sweet life?

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the scalpel cuts and Hiei's eye lids drop into a jar. he's crying blood now, fingers pull his eyeballs out. the scissors snap he bleeds a lot.

They set Hiei's eyes into this puppets head. but still his eyes can see. he's looking back at himself and what he sees is no more him at all. he has no eyes.

His veins...feel...like worms drying in the sun. it takes too long... stripping skin from all his bones. the pain was too strong, his senses they went numb.

All of Hiei's blood is now in little jars. he should be dead by now, but he is still alive. Hiei is still alive inside his eyes. and he sees Emerencia throw his carcass in the trash.

 **CHAPTER 8 BLOOD TO WALK**

Sitting in the cellar watching all the others. it was only yesterday, needles in his skin. THEY turned Hiei's last remains into a puppet thing.

Hiei could see, but he could not move at all. yet he had feelings, it was very strange. Hiei's on his shelf...eternal eyes they never slept. He took a look in the dark and he could see Mukuro.

There was no mistake that was his beloved. sitting on her shelf alone...and so dead. there's a light outside the door. the puppet master and his wife are back for more.

"Let's play!" Emerencia exclaims.

"Hello, my children...in blood I will teach you." the puppet master says walking towards Mukuro's shelf.

They take Mukuro down from her shelf and sit her in the floor. then sit Hiei in front of her. there are strings attached to their heads. there are strings in their arms and legs. the puppet master's hands, they keep them up straight.

Emerencia takes a syringe and fills it with blood and presses it into Hiei. Hiei can feel the sting of the needle going in. Injecting blood into both of them...it's hot.

Hiei thought he saw Mukuro move. there's a tingle in their skin. Hiei couldn't believe that she could see again. "there is no mistake that is my beloved." Hiei thought to himself since he could not speak and neither could any of the puppets since they had no vocal chords.

"I have missed you so." Hiei communicated to her with his eyes. it's like a horror show. without a word they knew each other in these macabre forms. as they communicated with their eyes deep inside, they wondered why.

Why their minds were now in their eyes. and why they can move without any strings.

"They're alive!" the puppet master said excitedly. "that's enough for today, put them away." he finished.

 **CHAPTER 9 DARKNESS**

For 13 days, they have trained and trained. they are learning to walk again. they are learning to stretch their skin.

Every time they bring them back to life. little jars come down from the shelves. Every time they feel the sting. every time they feel the blood going in.

Their eyes are now their minds. their souls are their magical skins. the blood they use comes from themselves. they live for just an hour and then they fade again. in the darkness they live their lives. in the darkness they die again. then live again then die and die and die again.

Every night Mukuro and Hiei they spend what's left of the blood in their systems sitting on opposite shelves. talking with their eyes, trying to remember. it is all that they've got. they are living through their memories, and it's worth it.

The communication with their eyes and the reliving of good memories is interrupted by the puppet master. he Is here again. the Puppet master walks over to mukuro and picks her up by the strings.

"Tonight, you will dance for me puppet girl. no strings attached." he says holding her up. "but I can't. I never knew how to dance." Mukuro said mentally. but the puppet master was not a mind reader.

"Dance!" he commanded dropping the strings and leaving Mukuro to stand on her own feet. she takes a step and tries her best. but she stumbles into the shelve with all the jars. six of the jars come down and smash and puppet life is on the floor.

Hiei jumps down from his shelf and goes to mukuros aid, untangling her from her strings that the puppet master dropped. then helped her up.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE REDHEADED BITCH!" the puppet master boomed in an angry voice. He turned to his wife who looked afraid and he approached her. she flinched from him as he raised his cane but he didn't strike her instead he continued yelling.

"SEND THAT PUPPET FAR AWAY AND I MEAN FAR AWAY FROM HERE! SEND HER TO BERLIN!" he boomed walking toward the metal door. "SEND THAT PUPPET TO BERLIN!" he yelled and then slammed the door shut.

 **CHAPTER 10 SO SAD**

Hiei was sitting in the dark, he was with his one true love. they were looking into each other's eyes. Hiei knew if they took her away, there would be no life for him. if they took her away, he would die.

"tell me this is not goodbye." Mukuro said with her eyes.

"do you remember the butterfly?" Hiei communicated with his own eyes.

"it made me cry" she replied.

"i know...but we dried it's wings so it could fly again." Hiei spoke with his eyes. "I wander if this is the end for you and I. I know we've got to say goodbye. I know that I would change my life for you...i would die for you." Hiei's red eyes spoke.

"I will always remember the things we used to do. all the memories I keep in here just for me and you. with your image in my eyes I take you with me when it's time to go." Mukuro replied. If she had the ability to cry, she would.

"I swear, I swear I'll find you! I'll keep on searching, searching till the end of time!"

"And if I can't survive without you by my side?" Mukuro asked through her blue eyes.

"THEN WAIT FOR ME, WAIT FOR ME WAIT ON THE OTHER SIDE...I'LL BE THERE!" Hiei said through his own eyes he would have tears coming down his face if he had tear ducts.

"I CAN BARELY SEE YOU ANYMORE!" Mukuro cried out through her eyes. the blood in her system was beginning to wear off and she was fading back to the darkness again.

"you must remember the butterfly, it did not die." Hiei reminded her through his gaze.

"I LOVE YOU!" Mukuro said one final time with her stare.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Hiei stared back.

"I CAN'T SEE YOU ANYMORE!" Mukuro's gaze faded into blackness as did she.

"Goodbye my love." Hiei spoke solemnly.

 **CHAPTER 11 CHRISTMAS**

Come they told me, a newborn king to see. our finest gifts we bring to lay before the king...oh, when we come.

It's Christmas again...it will never be the same. it's Christmas again Hiei knew. but there was only sadness in his soul. and as the snow is falling from the sky all Hiei wanted to do was cry.

Hiei had to get away from there, had to get away. by tomorrow he would be gone. by tomorrow he would see the sun again. but that night he was the little drummer boy. but that night he would also be the one who would bring destruction.

The secrets never told before. of those who lost their souls. there are sad things in the darkness. there are sad things all around us.

Hiei could hear the singing it was almost his cue to go on playing his little fucking drum.

"Come they told me a newborn king to see. our finest gifts we bring to lay before the king." Emerencia sang.

"Now here I go." Hiei thought.

Hiei started off well but then he fell flat on his face, drum breaking on the stage. Oh, my God it was such a big disgrace. everybody was laughing Hiei had single handedly ruined the show...just as he planned to. in his time with the puppet master he learned the one thing that he could not stand was mistakes and embarrassment. now he would be sent to Berlin just like Mukuro and several other puppets that would not go along or made big mistakes. even if he couldn't see her, he would at the very least be in the same building as her and that was better than this. he would even see the sun again. yes, he had a great plan.

 **CHAPTER 12 LIVING DEAD**

Yeah, his plan had worked. Same old wall, still hanging tall. same old nail, through his throat! eighteen years came along. and in all this time he never, ever got to see his love.

Hiei was going insane. he had not gone to Berlin. instead they sold him to a little shop, where he remained. Hiei was feeling like a living dead. two red eyes in an empty head.

"This life is NOTHINGNESS!" Hiei cursed mentally. life on a wall, time to be called back...to the beyond. There's a rumor going around and around. they say the puppet master is going to build another theater in London town...for kids. run by his son and daughter, it's going to be a bloody mess. but Hiei didn't know that. all he knew was the wall he hung on and the nail through his throat. and the mocking insults from the children that saw him saying things like "I don't like that disgusting puppet, it's scary, it's gross who would make such an ugly puppet."

Hiei used to like children but now he hated them. all they did was come into the little shop, take one look at him and start throwing insults and making jokes at his expense. yes, Hiei would trade places with one of these little bastards in a second.

Yes, Hiei felt like a living dead forever on the same old wall. forever with a nail going through his throat. all the children who see Hiei in that little shop they are scared of him. they say he looks sick. his eyes follow them never to be sold again.

 _"Life is never fair...life is air."_

 _"Where is she now?"_

 _"Where is he now?"_

 _"Where is she now?"_

 _"Where is he now?"_


End file.
